A Mother for Bella
by SD130413
Summary: A sequel to A home for Nathan! Olivia and Nathan have settled as a family when Olivia is called on a case. Olivia is shocked when she finds out one of the victims has a closer connection to her than she thought possible. EO!
1. Chapter 1

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 5 in series**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine I just use and and sometimes abuse the characters and story lines belonging to Dick Wolf**

**Chapter One**

"Nathan Benson if you don't get your backside out of bed in the next ten seconds I will be in there with a bucket of ice water!" Olivia called, she'd been trying to get her adopted son Nathan was Phelps now Benson out of bed for nearly half an hour.

Nathan had been adopted six months previously and everything was going perfectly for them.

"I'm up." Nathan groaned as he entered the kitchenette from his bedroom.

"Good, now eat your breakfast, shower and then I'll drop you off at school on my way to work seeing as now we're both running late." Olivia said only half angry, even if she tried she couldn't be angry with him.

"Yeah ok…" Whatever else Nathan was going to say was interrupted by the shrill ring of her phone.

"Benson." She answered as she continued to make Nathan's school lunch for him to take with him. "Yeah… shit… uh no I'll be there as soon as… ok bye."

"Work." Nathan said before Olivia could.

"Yeah, will you hurry and make it for the bus?" Olivia asked knowing he was going to be close.

"Yes I will Mom the bus stop is just outside the door, I won't leave the apartment until five minutes before and I'll make sure to double check I've locked the door."

This was a routine if Olivia was called in after they were up. If she was called in any time before seven then Mrs Blackwell her neighbour would be informed and she would wake him for school and make sure he got breakfast, to Olivia, the woman was a God send.

"Ok, your lunch is done your school bag packed." Olivia said before kissing the top of his head. "Have a good day and call me if there's a problem."

"Have a good day. Bye Mom." He smiled as she clipped on her badge and holstered her gun.

"Bye son." She smiled before grabbing her car keys and hurrying out the door.

* * *

Olivia arrived the crime scene and Elliot was quick to fill her in.

"Ms Hammersmith, she was raped and killed, her five year old daughter Isabella is missing. Amber alert went out first thing. No father on scene from what we've heard from the neighbours he's never been around. Apartment isn't much, we found a nice big bag of ecstacy though so something tells me there may be something to do with the drugs involved."

As they entered the premises Olivia and Elliot began looking around for more clues. They'd been there about fifteen minutes when Olivia heard a noise that sounded much like a whimper.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Elliot who shook his head. "Everyone quieten down!" Olivia called and all the units instantly shut up making the whole house quiet.

Olivia and Elliot were in the little girl's room which wasn't much of a room but it was clearly hers. When a second whimper was heard Olivia looked at Elliot who gave her a nod confirming he'd not only heard it but had the same suspicion as to where it was coming from.

"Isabella?" Olivia asked as she slowly opened the door of the wardrobe.

She saw a pair of bright brown eyes looking at her before the young girl bowed her head and squeaked.

"Isabella? My name's Olivia, and I'm a police officer." Olivia said kneeling down beside the wardrobe close enough to Isabella but far enough away that she wasn't intimidating either. "Isabella, me and my friend Elliot, we want to help you but first you're going to have to come out of there, can you do that?" Olivia asked and the little girl lifted her head and scanned Olivia's face before giving a weak nod.

Olivia smiled reassuringly before reaching out her hand and Isabella took it just to pull herself out a little bit before she threw her arms around Olivia and began to sob.

"You're ok Isabella, you're safe now sweetie." Olivia reassured as she picked the girl up and managed to push herself to standing.

"I'll call Cragen, why don't you take her down to the EMT's." Elliot told her softly as she comforted the sobbing five year old.

"Meet you at Mercy." Olivia said before walking off.

* * *

When Elliot finally got to Mercy hospital he found his partner, best friend and sort of girlfriend pacing the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"They had to sedate her. The doctor came in and she started screaming and all these… all these nurses had to restrain her while she was sedated." Olivia said with only a hint of tears in her eyes and a quiver in her voice that no one but Elliot would ever notice.

Elliot didn't care about the risks and pulled her into an embrace knowing she needed to be comforted.

"They're doing a rape kit, obvious signs of abuse." Olivia said just as the room door opened and a doctor exited.

"Detectives?" He enquired as the two jumped apart.

"Benson, Stabler." Olivia said pointing to each of them.

"Isabella has obvious signs of long term physical abuse. However she has a fixed hymen and no signs of trauma to the vaginal area." The Doctor told them and Olivia let out a small sigh of relief, at least this young girl had some part of her innocence left. "Once she's awake I'm happy to discharge her."

"Thank you doctor." Olivia smiled, she was very grateful.

"You're welcome Detective as soon as she's awake the papers will be ready." He said before walking off.

"I'll call Cragen, why don't you go sit in there with her?" Elliot suggested and Olivia nodded, ever since she'd had Nathan child cases had become harder on her and Elliot knew and understood that, at least she wasn't sobbing every time now like she had when she first adopted him.

Olivia went into the room and saw Isabella looking so small in the hospital bed. She was filthy and the little Olivia could see of her was covered in bruises beneath the dirt.

She sat beside the bed and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept wondering how long she would be out for.

Responsibility of Isabella until after the case would lie with her. She knew that because she had been the first one responding to the girl. The first thing she planned on doing was taking Isabella to have a bath and something to eat and then it would be time to put the five year old through the gruelling task of giving a statement, it was going to be horrifying.

"Liv?" Elliot said coming into the room.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked.

"Cap says do what you gotta do." Elliot said and Olivia knew that meant she had her superior's permission to take the girl home for a bath and food to slowly build the young girl's trust before putting her through the ordeal of giving a statement.

* * *

It was two hours later when Isabella finally woke up. Olivia and Elliot signed the girl out and the whole time Isabella clung onto Olivia for dear life.

"Isabella, you're going to come to my place to have a bath and then we'll have something to eat how does that sound?" Olivia asked as she carried the girl out of the hospital.

Isabella nodded against Olivia's shoulder and Olivia smiled softly and rubbed her cheek into the girl's dirty hair trying to bring her some comfort.

"Oh Liv I need to take a DNA swab too for Warner to run through the system and look for any family." Elliot informed her as she buckled the child into the back seat of the car.

"Yeah pass us a swab and gloves." Olivia said.

Isabella was very nervous about everything but she complied without much fuss. Elliot was quick to bag up the swab and label it ready for it to be dropped off at the ME's office.

"I'll drop you off at your place." Elliot said and Olivia noticed he had her car. "Then take a cab back to the squad room."

"Thanks." She smiled and the whole ride over she watched the five year old in the mirror who looked terrified and upset.

* * *

"I'll bring her in as soon as she washed and fed." Olivia said as Elliot handed her keys over.

"Ok, don't hurry though." Elliot laughed. "Cragen's telling you to build up her trust knowing it could be vital to our case so do it."

"I don't want to get attached." Olivia said.

"And you won't, you know you can't keep her." Elliot explained as she picked up the little girl who was half asleep from the back of the car.

"I know." Olivia chuckled. "But I wish I could, Nathan would love a sibling."

"Go on. Hop to it." Elliot smiled before kissing her softly.

Olivia waved at him from the top of the steps before entering the apartment block and taking the elevator up to her floor. She opened the door and was shocked to see Nathan sitting in his school uniform on the couch where he had been watching TV now looking shocked at her.

"Nathan Benson why aren't you in school?" Olivia asked trying to keep calm because of the shaken five year old on her hip.

"I missed the bus, I knew you were busy Mom so I didn't want to call you." Nathan explained getting to his feet. "I'm sorry."

Olivia gritted her teeth.

"We'll talk about this later." She said calmly as she stroked her hand through Isabella's hair.

"I am sorry Mom." He said bashfully and Olivia knew he was genuine.

"It's ok Nathan." Olivia said as Isabella looked at Nathan from Olivia's shoulder.

"So Mom who's this?" Nathan asked staying where he was as he knew what type of victims Olivia dealt with and guessed it was one of those.

"Isabella, this is my son Nathan, Nathan this is Isabella. We've come for a bath and something to eat haven't we sweetie?" Olivia smiled softly and Isabella nodded against her shoulder. "Now Isabella, will you stay in here with Nathan while I go run you a bath?"

Isabella looked nervously at Nathan.

"I can put on some cartoons and get out some colouring books, do you like to colour Isabella?" Nathan asked the caring and loving nature of his adopted mother had really rubbed off on him.

Isabella nodded and Olivia took her over to the couch and put her down.

"Do you want some juice Isabella?" Olivia asked and the young girl nodded softly.

"Nathan get her one of the juice boxes from the fridge, then once she's bathed and you're both fed I am taking you to school for afternoon classes, I'll get you there before end of lunch bell." Olivia warned and he nodded knowing he was in no way off the hook for missing the bus.

Olivia went through to the bathroom and ran a bath and made sure she had a large fluffy towel to wrap the child in afterwards. As she closed the taps and checked the water temperature she heard Isabella's laughter piercing the air and it brought a smile to Olivia's face.

She went into the living room and saw the little girl with a juice box sat beside Nathan on the couch who was reading her a story. Olivia smiled as she listened to her son put on voices making the five year old laugh hysterically.

"Isabella your bath is ready." Olivia smiled extending her hand.

She passed her juice box to Nathan who smiled and helped her off the couch and she ran happily over to Olivia who scooped her up and kissed her cheek in a caring manner.

Olivia stripped her from the hospital scrubs and gently placed her into the water. Isabella was already far more relaxed than she had been at first.

"Olivia?" She asked as Olivia began to wash her bruised and scared back.

"Yeah baby?" Olivia asked.

"Am I staying here?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Oh Bella…" Olivia sighed. "You're not allowed too baby, you remember when I used that horrible stick in your mouth… well we're going to use that to try and find your family."

"Ok." Isabella sighed. "Bella." She smiled.

"What?" Olivia asked as she put some shampoo in the palm of her hand.

"You called me Bella… no one ever called me Bella before." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you like being called Bella?" Olivia asked as she rubbed the shampoo into the little girl's dark brown hair.

"Yeah only from you." Isabella replied and Olivia smiled.

"Ok it will be my little nickname for you then." Olivia laughed softly and Isabella smiled, for a few moments she wasn't an abuse victim whose mother had been murdered.

Once out of the bath Olivia took a wrapped up Isabella into her bedroom and wondered what on earth she was going to do about clothes.

Remembering the bag of Dickie's things that Elliot had given her when she first got Nathan she remembered how some of Lizzie's things were in the bag and how she hadn't had the heart to throw any of them out.

She found the bag in the drawer at the top of her closet and emptied it on the bed while Isabella shivered under her towel.

She found one pair of Barbie panties that would do with a pair of dungaree's that Olivia knew she could make fit and a pink t-shirt to go underneath it.

Isabella allowed Olivia to dry her and change her and she even laughed softly when Olivia rolled up the bottom of the ten year old size dungaree's and put safety pins in the straps.

As she went through to the kitchen with Isabella perched on her hip her phone rang interrupting the moment.

"Benson… what? You can't be… ok… no no… now? What? Ok… I'll see you in a minute Cap." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at the screen in shock.

"Mom?" Nathan asked coming over to her and Bella. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. Nathan my boss is on the way here so can you take Bella into your bedroom to play, share your lunch box with her for now and I'll take you both out for proper food later, just don't make a mess." Olivia said putting Isabella on the floor and watching her happily take Nathan's hand.

**What did Cragen say on the phone? Why is he on the way over? What happens to Bella?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

**Chapter Two**

Olivia made two coffees while she waited for Cragen to arrive. She was scared and excited at the same time because this news that she had gotten could change her life for the better but it could also change it for the worst, she wasn't sure yet.

The knock on the door meant she had to stop thinking and be ready to start listening and she quickly went to open it, surprised to see Elliot with their superior.

"Olivia when was the last time you saw Simon?" Cragen asked.

"The day he drove off with the FBI." Olivia replied. "Five years ago."

"Nothing since?" Cragen asked.

"No." Olivia replied. "Why?"

"Well when Melinda ran Isabella's DNA through the system two matches came, one for a Mr Lucas McKellar who was in Rikers and was killed there last year, he was there for two years and a Mr Simon Marsden."

Olivia listened to her superior completely in shock at what she was hearing.

"Lucas McKellar and Simon? How?" Olivia asked her mother dry and Elliot wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her everything was alright.

"Olivia they're brothers."

"Mitochondrial match?" Olivia asked her voice shaking.

"No." Cragen shook his head and Olivia grabbed the table as her legs began to shake.

"Lucas McKellar and Simon Marsden have the same father which means…"

"Lucas McKellar is my brother." Olivia said her mouth dry.

"He wasn't in the system when you ran your DNA Liv, if you'd have run it today then he would have popped." Elliot told her.

"That means…"

"That means that Isabella McKellar is your niece." Cragen said and Olivia went over to the living room and sat down on her couch as she shook like a leaf.

"Guess this means I'm off the case." Olivia said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, it also means you have temporary custody of your niece too." Cragen told her handing over the documents she would need.

"Simon and I? Are we her only living relatives?" Olivia asked.

"From what we've found so far yes." Don told her and Olivia nodded just as a loud laugh carried from the bedroom.

"Who's with her?" Elliot asked.

"Nathan, he missed the school bus this morning, I need to take him in. Then I'm guessing someone will need to take Bella's statement?"

"Yeah and as her guardian you're the one who has to consent which I'm sure you will." Cragen continued.

"Of course. I just need to take Nathan to school and explain as much of this as I can to Bella, there is so much I'm going to need to do…"

"Calm down Liv." Elliot could see that she was panicking.

"We do need a swab of your DNA to compare to Bella's just to be sure there wasn't a lab mistake." Cragen said handing her the swab kit over.

Olivia didn't hesitate in swabbing her own mouth and bagging it.

"Thank you." Don smiled. "Well I'll let you get the kids sorted…"

Isabella and Nathan came barrelling out of the bedroom and Isabella dove into Olivia's arms.

"What's wrong Bella?" Olivia asked feeling the little girl shaking.

"Nathan was doing scary voices." She said her bottom lip shaking.

"Nathan?" Olivia questioned.

"It was the monster in the book…"

"Nathan she's five." Olivia groaned. "And right now I don't care can you get your school bag please? Bella we're going to take Nathan to school then you and I are going to my work is that ok?"

"Yeah!" Bella grinned and she hugged Olivia tight.

Olivia breathed in the five year old and looked nervously at her superior who nodded and walked out, Elliot however stayed right where he was.

"I'll come with you…"

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to." Elliot said firmly.

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Olivia said her voice cracking as Isabella played with Olivia's hair.

"I know." Elliot reassured. "But so far babe this little girl is going nowhere."

"I live in a two bed El, this place is barely big enough for me and Nathan how am I going to fit her in too…"

"Liv calm down." He said kissing her forehead and kneeling down in front of her. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now, let's get Nathan to school and take Isabella to the precinct."

"You said we." Olivia said through teary eyes.

"I'm your boyfriend Olivia, you don't think you're doing any of this alone do you?" He asked and Olivia shook her head, no she knew she wasn't.

* * *

After dropping Nathan off outside the school Olivia and Elliot drove in silence to the precinct.

"I need a car seat for her, twice now I've had her in the car without a seat." Olivia shuddered.

"Lizzie and Dickie have outgrown theirs, I have one in the trunk though, that will do for now." Elliot reassured.

"I'm scared El." Olivia said glancing in her mirror at the now sleeping five year old.

"What are you scared of?"

"Losing her." Olivia said. "Now I know there's a chance… she's family… and then there's … Nathan was eleven when he came to me… she's five… I don't know how to bring up a five year old."

"Calm down Liv, you're great with kids, Isabella already adores you!" Elliot said and he grabbed her hand on the gears and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here whenever you need me with her."

"Thanks El." Olivia said as they pulled up into the parking spot.

"Come here." He said as soon as they'd taken off their seat belts.

Olivia smiled awkwardly and leaned towards him before letting him capture her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. He stroked his finger over her cheek and she smiled as the kiss continued until they heard a soft laughter come from the back seat.

"Livia was kissing!" Bella giggled making the two adults laugh.

"Shh. It's out secret!" Olivia told her before climbing out of the car.

Olivia unbuckled Bella who insisted on being carried and she was re-introduced to Elliot.

"Olivia was kissing Elliot." Bella giggled and Olivia looked awkwardly at him.

It might have been extremely adorable that Bella was making fun of having caught them in lip-lock but no one at the precinct knew of their relationship and they would have preferred to keep it that away.

"Yeah Olivia was kissing Elliot Bella but remember it's a secret." Olivia told the little girl.

"Secret?" Bella asked.

"Yeah you can't tell anyone but Nathan that you saw us kissing ok?" Olivia said softly and Bella nodded.

* * *

Once upstairs Olivia left Bella with Elliot who took her through to the interview room while Olivia went into Cragen's office.

"Ok?" She asked him.

"Here you go." Don said handing over an enveloped result from the lab and Olivia knew exactly what it was.

She tore the envelope away and read It twice through.

"Well?" Don asked a little impatiently.

"DNA confirms that Olivia Benson is Isabella McKellar's aunt." Olivia said calmly before handing the paper back over to Don Cragen so he could read it for himself.

She was relieved now, it meant that she was allowed to become attached to the brown haired, brown eyed, olive skinned five year old that five hours ago no one knew was related to the brown haired, brown eyed, olive skinned detective that was stood feeling terrified of what the next few weeks held.

**Wwwww so what happens next? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

**Chapter Three**

It was hard for Olivia to stand behind the glass while her biological niece, a girl who had captured Olivia's heart at once, told her story to Elliot and Fin. The five year old sobbed hard as she told them about her mother's violent death and the mean scary monster she'd heard roar.

When it was done Olivia wrapped Isabella up tight in her arms and held her tight. Whispering comforting words about how she was safe and that no one was going to hurt her now, it was hard being on this side of the fence, being the family of the victim.

"Olivia there's a woman from child services here to see you." Cragen told her as she entered the bullpen.

"Bella, I want you to stay with Elliot for me while I go and speak with a nice lady ok?" Olivia said softly, masking the fear that was inside her.

"Ok." She nodded and Elliot picked her up and carried her out of the squad room knowing there was a chance voices would be raised and he didn't want Bella to hear any of it.

Olivia nervously made her way to her superior's office praying to a God she didn't believe in that she wouldn't lose Bella.

"Hi Detective Benson, my name is Julia Thomas." The social worker said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms Thomas." Olivia replied politely.

"Ok well we'll get straight down to business, you are so far the only living biological relative we've been able to contact, I believe that you can contact your other brother Simon Marsden?"

"I haven't heard from Simon in years Ms Thomas, I don't even know if the number I have for him is the right one." Olivia replied. "But I'm a cop so I'm sure I could track him down if necessary."

"No need Detective, the only reason we would have to track him is if you showed no interest in taking care of Isabella McKellar which I believe you are intending to do?"

"Yes of course." Olivia replied firmly. "She's family."

"But you didn't know of her existence until this case am I right?" Julia continued.

"Right." Olivia replied guessing where this conversation was going. "But that doesn't change anything. She's my niece and I will fight for custody of her."

"I don't think there's going to be a fight we just have to look into your living conditions and such, make sure you're a suitable guardian for Isabella that's all." Julia reassured and Olivia nodded feeling a little relieved that there wouldn't be a fight.

"So tell me about your home situation." Julia encouraged.

"Well, I live with my adopted son Nathan Benson." Olivia said. "That's it really, he's a student at Saint Mary's Prep where I would also enrol Bella, it's a privet Catholic school with great results."

"Tell me about your home, where do you live, bedrooms and so on."

"I live in a two bed apartment however should I gain full custody of Isabella I would move to a bigger accommodation, until then while she stays with me she can have my room and I'll take the couch." Olivia smiled, she would do anything for Nathan and Isabella.

"Ok, well of course we will be looking into other relatives, grandparents and so on but we should be able to grant you full custody sooner rather than later, I believe that Isabella will continue to stay with you until her Mother's trial?"

"That's right." Olivia replied. "And I hope after."

"Well I hope so." Julia smiled. "I'll be in touch." She said before hurrying out knowing that she had to get back to work and Olivia had to sort out her job and Isabella.

"Go home Olivia. Take tomorrow too."

"Thanks."

* * *

At home Bella was instantly a happier little girl. She ate and watched cartoons and napped until Nathan got home where she got over excited wanting to play.

"Nathan play with me?" She asked as Nathan opened his school bag by the table.

"I have to do my homework first Isabella, after dinner?" Nathan suggested but Bella looked really disheartened. "Mom can I do my homework later?"

"Why don't you get some colouring things for Bella while you do your homework? I know having Bella here is going to make things difficult for a while but we need to try and keep a routine going." Olivia smiled from where she was cooking.

"Ok. Hey Bella do you want to colour? I have crayons and paper?" Nathan smiled.

Bella happily took Nathan's hand and allowed him to lead her to his bedroom to find colouring things before coming back into the kitchen and getting on with his homework while Bella coloured beside him.

After dinner Bella was bathed and put to bed which Nathan helped Olivia with and then once the five year old were asleep they had their usual movie on the couch.

"Mom is Bella going to stay with us?" Nathan asked.

"I think so Nathan, why?" Olivia asked.

"No reason." Nathan shrugged.

"Honey, you can tell me if there's something bothering you. Do you not want Bella to stay?" Olivia asked gently.

"I don't mind, she's a good kid." Nathan shrugged as he cuddled up into Olivia's side. "I just… everything will change won't it?"

"Yeah Nath it will change but for the better I think, what's worrying you?" Olivia pushed.

"Will they… if they don't think you're good enough to look after Bella would they take me away too?" Nathan asked shakily.

"No." Olivia said with finality. "The difference is baby, you're my son, you're adopted and they haven't been in our lives since then. Bella is biologically my niece, until they're sure that there is no other family that would be better suited to taking care of Bella they're going to be in our lives."

"Ok." Nathan said with only a hint of relief in his voice.

"Nathan? Are you worried about me neglecting you when Bella's here? Pushing you away?" Olivia asked softly.

Nathan didn't answer.

"Nathan will you look at me?" Olivia asked and Nathan sat up and bowed his head sheepishly. "Nathan." She said firmer and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You are my son." She said firmly. "Maybe it's not biological but I fought, hard, to get you to be mine. I will never neglect you, push you out, or anything else, if Bella comes to live here it will just make our family bigger and stronger and yes I'll have to spilt my time between the two of you but I won't love you any less or Bella any more."

The smiled on Nathan's face relaxed Olivia and he wrapped his arms around her again and they turned their attention back to the movie.

"I love you Mom." Nathan said softly.

"I love you too Nath, you're my boy." She said gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

**Chapter Four**

After dropping Nathan off at school Olivia took Bella with her to the precinct knowing she had to get some work done. Bella was being particularly clingy and teary. She sat on Olivia's hip as she walked to the squad room her tiny head buried in the crook of Olivia's neck. Elliot smiled at them but seeing how exhausted his partner was he could tell it hadn't been an easy night.

Olivia shifted Bella to the front of her before sitting down. Bella kept her arms wrapped around Olivia's neck and her face hidden. Olivia felt helpless and just got on with some work making sure to kiss Isabella's head and stroked her back and ask her questions every now and again.

When Olivia's office phone rang Elliot's interest peaked when she turned to the side so her back was to most of the bullpen and she seemed to be having an intense conversation.

"Why after all these years?" She hissed.

"Oh is that what they said?" She snapped. "She's perfectly fine with me and my Son… yes I have a son and had you stayed in touch you would have met him… oh like you told me you were married or even getting married… I was busy… what? … Don't you dare do this to me Simon… oh so you say but when you and Lucy … don't cut me off like that… Yes I love her… no but neither did you…Oh so now I should have because his daddy raped his mommy too? Just because your Mom had consentual sex with our father it doesn't change a thing Simon…whatever… no come to the precinct… yes she's perfect… I'll make this clear though, one sign you're fighting me for custody of Isabella and there goes your chance of getting to know Nathan…fine… ok… yes I'll see you later… bye." She hung up the phone with a slam before turning back to her desk.

That was when she realised something on the bottom of her jumper felt warm and wet. Bella was fast asleep on her chest and that was when Olivia realised Bella had wet herself.

"El could you give me a hand?" Olivia asked looking at her partner as she held onto Bella and stood up.

"What's up?"

"Bella's had an accident, I've got a change of clothes for her in the car could you go and get them while I take her up to the showers?" She asked throwing him her car keys.

"Of course I will." Elliot smiled before watching her go.

* * *

Once Olivia and Bella were both all cleaned up Bella seemed to be in a brighter mood. Elliot agreed to stay with Olivia while she explained their biological relationship and Simon to the little girl before he turned up at the precinct.

"So my Daddy, you and Uncle Simon are brothers and sister?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes that's right." Olivia smiled.

"And Uncle Simon is coming here?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah he wants to meet his niece." Olivia smiled.

"So does that mean I'm your niece too?" The five year old inquired innocently.

"That's right." Olivia grinned.

"But I wanted you to be my new Mommy… like you are to Nathan." Isabella said with sadness in her bright brown eyes.

"I want to be your new Mommy too." Olivia smiled.

"You do?" Isabella's face brightened up again.

"I do Bella, I love you very much." Olivia told her and the five year old bobbed her head with a wide grin on her face.

"Am I allowed to call you Mommy like Nathan?" Isabella asked so innocently.

"If you want to you can." Olivia replied running her hand through Isabella's brown hair wondering how much Lucy would compare the little girl's looks to Simon, it was obvious that the little girl inherited her father's looks, she was a double of Olivia and seeing a picture of her late brother she could see aspects of herself in him.

"Yes!" Isabella grinned wrapping her arms around Olivia tight. "Does that mean Nathan will be my big brother like Daddy was yours?"

"That's right." Olivia smiled tickling Isabella's stomach.

"And they won't take me away from you ever?" Isabella asked still excited.

"I don't know yet Isabella. I'm going to try and make sure you stay with me forever and ever." Olivia said and it was enough for the five year old who jumped on the small cot excitedly.

* * *

When Olivia carried the tired five year old down to the bull pen on her hip she froze when she saw Simon and Lucy stood by her desk. Taking a deep breath she continued to walk confidently to them trying to mask all fear and doubt she had in her mind.

"Olivia." He smiled.

"Simon." She replied less enthusiastically.

"It's good to see you." He said giving her an awkward hug which happened to include the half asleep Isabella. "You've met Lucy of course." He said pulling his wife a little closer.

"Not like this, hi Olivia." She smiled shaking Lucy's hand.

"I know who you are, our daughter is named after you." Lucy smiled.

"You didn't mention you had a daughter Simon." Olivia smiled turning to look at her brother.

"I know and I'm sorry." Simon apologise. "This must be little Izzy."

Isabella reacted quite oddly. She wrapped her hands tight around Olivia, buried her head into the crook of Olivia's neck and began to sob hysterically.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked stroking her hand through Isabella's hair and bouncing her hips softly. "Bella… hey baby girl… what's the matter?"

"He called me Izzy." She hiccupped. "That's what my old Momma called me…"

"Oh baby girl, he didn't know." Olivia said softly as she rubbed her cheek into Bella's.

"Oh sorry." Simon said to Olivia but she brushed it off.

"Hey Isabella Simon and I bought you a present." Lucy said stepping behind Olivia with a pink gift bag. "You want to have a look inside?"

Slowly Bella's head lifted from Olivia's shoulder but her grip didn't loosen around Olivia's neck.

"Bella baby you want to sit there while I go talk to Uncle Simon?" Olivia asked pointing at the victim chair beside her desk. "Elliot is just there and Aunt Lucy will stay with you?"

"And we can see what's in the bag?" Lucy coaxed and Bella's little head bobbed in reply and Olivia placed her on the chair while Lucy took Olivia's desk chair and moved it towards the little girl handing her the gift bag.

"Is that your son?" Simon asked picking up a picture of Olivia and Nathan from her desk.

"Yeah Nathan, he's twelve." Olivia replied. "Same age as Lucy's son right?"

"He's nearly twelve now yeah." Simon smiled putting the picture down.

"Have you got a picture of your daughter?" Olivia asked and Simon smiled and pulled his wallet from his pocket opening it to the picture of a beautiful little girl.

"Olivia Francis Marsden, she's three now." Simon said proudly. "She was named after you Liv." He told her.

"You didn't stay in touch." Olivia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I wanted too." He told her. "I just didn't know what to say to you Olivia, hey my dad raped your mom want to have a relationship? I mean come on, you didn't make the effort to stay in touch either."

"I worked my ass off proving your innocence in a rape case, I was suspended for a month for helping you skip bail because I had to come clean to IAB or I would have landed on the stand in court and it would have come out there. I could have lost my badge Simon!" Olivia snapped angrily.

"You did more than just prove my innocence Olivia. You saved my relationship and my life, I'm nothing like my father." He said with so much conviction in his voice. "I'm here to help you." He said suddenly. "Help you get custody of Bella."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"They called, CPS, said that I was more suited to taking custody of Bella as her biological family, I told them about you and then they told me that she was already with you but that you weren't the best candidate but other than me and you they can't find anyone else biologically related to her." Simon explained. "When I said she was probably better off with you they said you weren't suited, your job, your home conditions, your lack of family ties, I want to help you win and keep her Olivia, she belongs with her family and I will take her if they won't let you keep her but I am willing to fight on your side until we get there."

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Yes. You're my sister Olivia and I told you before I could never lie to my sister." He told her again with the strength and the conviction behind his voice and she saw fire in his dark brown eyes.

"What do I do?" Olivia asked.

"First we write a list of why they don't think you're suited to have her and one by one we eliminate them, we can do this Olivia and just by me being here, being your family ties, that one thing off the list." He told her and she gave him a nod before taking a deep breath and hugging him tight.

"Thank you." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

**Chapter Five**

"Mom! I'm home!" Nathan called as he came in through the front door.

"Living room!" Olivia called back knowing he was kicking off his shoes and taking off his school jacket.

Nathan walked into the living room and saw that Olivia was sat with a man that even from behind he knew wasn't Elliot. Isabella was sat on her knee reading a book and he shrugged his shoulders, he missed having Olivia all to himself already.

"Nathan, this is your Uncle Simon, my brother." Olivia introduced as he walked forward towards them.

"Hi." Nathan said shaking his hand.

"Hi Nathan your Mom's been telling me all about you." Simon smiled as Nathan slipped into the armchair and relaxed back a little.

"Have you got any homework?" Olivia asked.

"Math and English." Nathan replied as he picked up the TV remote.

"Nathan, I don't care if we have guests, homework, now." She said with her typical stern 'mom' voice.

"Fine." Nathan groaned switching the TV off again before going to get his school bag.

Olivia smiled as her son listened to her, she still wasn't quite used to being a parent, it definitely didn't come natural to her being a mom to her adopt twelve year old.

"So where were we?" Olivia asked turning back to her brother.

"Oh yeah, so we've got move to a bigger place, you've called all those numbers?" Simon asked signalling to the newspaper on her lap.

"Yeah start viewing tomorrow, I'll call Cragen and ask for a personal day." Olivia replied.

"I'll be with you." He told her gently and she nodded gratefully. "Ok then we need to see a lawyer, you got any lawyer friends in mind?"

"Yes, and I'm going to call a lawyer for Isabella too, she's an old friend who fights for children's rights and wants and if Bella wants to stay here she'll help make it happen." Olivia explained and it was Simon's turn to smile and nod.

"Then on Sunday you, Nathan and Bella to call by our house for dinner and we can show that we're working on our relationship so you have family ties. You're going to win this Olivia, they won't take her from you." Simon told her just as her cell phone rang.

"Benson." She answered as she gave Simon another grateful smile. "What?" She asked her face becoming a picture of shock. "Now?" She asked and Simon began to worry. "Of course it's a problem!" She yelled and Simon took Bella from Olivia's lap and took her to get a cookie. "It's completely absurd! She's my niece! She belongs with me and her cousin not in a home! No… I know the law I'm a cop… You know what I am going to hang up now and call a lawyer and then we'll see you in court tomorrow." Olivia hung up the phone and dropped her head into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked coming back into the room without Bella who'd gone to colour with Nathan.

"That was CPS." Olivia said lifting her head to look at him. "They want to put Bella in a group home so she won't get attached and they're putting her up for a closed adoption."

"Closed adoption?"

"It means I'll have no right to see her… Simon I can't lose her now." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"You won't, call a lawyer Olivia and start fighting for her." Simon replied as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You're right. I can't lose her she's family Simon, she's our niece." Olivia told him.

"You're right, she belongs with you and Nathan, she's our family." Simon smiled as he rubbed his hand across her bicep as she dialled a number.

"Hey it's Olivia Benson, I need a favour…"

* * *

Simon, Olivia, Isabella and Nathan all sat together in the hot waiting room. Nathan was playing with Isabella keeping her occupied while Simon tried to calm Olivia's nerves.

"Olivia Benson?" A woman asked.

"Yes." Olivia said standing up.

"Mr Langan will see you now." She smiled.

"Nath you stay here with Bella, we won't be long." Olivia told her son and he nodded softly.

Olivia and Simon went into the office and Olivia knew this meant telling Trevor Langan everything about her past.

"Detective Benson, it's great to see you." He smiled shaking her hand.

"I wish I was here for a better reason then." She smiled back.

"Please sit." He said his hand pointing to the direction of a couch and arm chair.

Olivia and Simon sat side by side on the couch while Trevor sat back in the arm chair.

"Now you want to tell me why you're calling a criminal lawyer?" He asked her with a playful grin.

"I need your help Trevor." Olivia said honestly. "My niece, Bella, she lost her parents, her father, my other brother, was killed in Rikers but that's not the point, they've decided that I'm not suitable to look after her and … and they want to put her in a group home tomorrow and put her up for a closed adoption."

"Ok where is Bella now?" Trevor asked.

"In the waiting room with my adopted son." Olivia replied and Trevor nodded as he thought.

"Where has she been saying since she lost her parents?" He asked.

"With me." Olivia replied. "She's my niece. Simon and I weren't in touch at the time and they contacted him, he said he had no interest in having Bella and she should be with me, he was told she was with me but that I wasn't a suitable guardian… I can't lose her Trevor she's my family."

"Who's Simon?" Trevor frowned.

"Me, I'm her other brother." Simon explained and Trevor just continued to frown.

"I thought you were an only child." He said and Olivia groaned inwardly.

"I thought I was." Olivia replied. "Simon, Lucas and I have the same father."

"Oh ok." Trevor nodded. "So how do you two know each other?"

"I ran my DNA through the system about five years ago and found Simon." Olivia explained. "I tracked him down, got him out of some trouble but we lost touch, neither of us knew about Lucas."

"Ok so Lucas is the other brother, the one who died in Rikers, I'm with you. Now Bella has been with you how long?" Trevor continued.

"Five days." Olivia replied. "Her DNA was taken to try and track down family and the match came to Simon and Lucas, Don knew I knew about Simon and that he was my brother so they took my DNA and compared it to Bella's and Lucas' and we found that I am Bella's aunt. Custody was given to me as the only family member they could find but I need to make it legal, that they can't take her and that's how we've ended up with CPS deciding I'm not good enough."

"Why don't they think you're good enough?"

"I work long hours, I live in a two bed apartment, I have no family support." Olivia replied listing them from memory.

"Can you sort those out?" Trevor asked seriously.

"I am looking for a bigger place, I am viewing some properties tomorrow, Simon and I are back in touch, he's married with kids of his own and we're going to work on our own relationship, he's going to be a real uncle to my son and to Bella. Work is something I can probably work on but Nathan goes to afterschool club when I work and then comes to the precinct after if necessary till Elliot can take him to his ex-wife's house, she's been a real big help but I have Simon now too who's here to help." Olivia explained.

"Ok well we'll go to court and we can fight but it's going to be long, it's going to be tough and I am not going to sugar coat it for you Benson, it's going to get rough, they're going to dig through your past like a fine tooth comb so whatever it is you're hiding from me regarding you and your brothers, it's now time to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

**Chapter Six**

The next day Olivia dropped Nathan off at school and took Bella with her to meet Simon. They had breakfast at a coffee shop together before they met the relator to look at the first house she'd called about.

It was out in Queens. She didn't want to have to leave the city however to get affordable housing in a good neighbourhood she had to and it seemed like a small sacrifice if it meant keeping Bella.

"So this is the first house." Olivia smiled to Simon as they stepped inside.

"It's nice." Simon said looking around.

Nice wasn't a great way of describing it. It was beautiful. A detached four bedroom two bathroom house located on Bell Boulevard in Bayside, Queens with its own front and back garden and off road parking. It was just the type of house Olivia had imagined owning someday and the thought of doing so with Bella and Nathan just seemed perfect.

"Nathan can carry on going to Saint Mary's Prep but Bella can go to Kew Forest if there's room." Olivia said as she wandered from one room to the other already imagining where everything would go and how she would paint the place.

"You want this house don't you Olivia?" Simon chuckled, it was blatantly obvious that she wanted the house.

"Yeah but maybe I should look at the other's first, I mean some of them are closer to the city…"

"Olivia." Simon said grasping her shoulders. "From the way you've been wondering around this house I'd say it was your dream home, call the bank, sort out the money for the deposit and sign the damn lease because I know you want this house."

"You're right." Olivia smiled. "I want it."

* * *

Two hours later found Simon and Olivia sat with Bella in Kew Forest's principal's office. He was polite enough in saying they had room for her and would happily take her in but had plenty of forms for Olivia to fill in such as her details and Simon as emergency contact one and naturally like with Simon she put Cragen down as a second option, Elliot of course was Nathan's emergency contact after her.

He took them around the school and Bella marvelled at the kids playing and learning and expressed excitement at the prospect of wearing the required uniform expressing a preference for the kilt dress and knee high socks which Olivia said they'd go shopping for before picking up Nathan from school.

"Nathan?" The headmaster asked kindly.

"My son, he attends Saint Mary's Prep in Manhattan." Olivia explained.

"Ah Catholic school. You have no desire to send Miss Isabella there?" He asked a look of genuine intrigue across his face.

"I would but I've just put down a deposit on a house over in Bell Boulevard, if I have any hope of adopting my niece as my daughter then my apartment in Manhattan is just to small but I don't want to disrupt Nathan's education, he's settled at Saint Mary's and his friends are there and to be quite honest I don't want to give him another reason for him to push against me about adopting Bella, I think he's worried I won't have time for him once Bella's with us permanently." Olivia admitted which surprised Simon, he knew Olivia to be quite a defensive person.

"Your son is jealous? I'm sure he knows you're his Mom and he won't lose you." The Principal replied softly.

"My son is adopted too." Olivia explained. "So I guess he's scared I won't want him anymore."

"How long has it been since you adopted him?"

"Just a little over a year now." Olivia smiled happily, it was the best thing she'd ever done. "Until Bella it was just me and him so I am worried about him but there's not much I can do Bella deserves a home too." She said running her hand through Bella's hair.

"Of course. Well if ever you think of moving Nathan out here we'd be happy to take him on." The principal smiled as he led them to the door. "It was lovely to meet you Detective, Mr Marsden and you Miss Isabella, I'll see you on tomorrow morning." He smiled shaking her hand softly, she'd taken to the head master, he was obviously good with young children and it was visible he enjoyed his job.

"Thank you Sir." She replied politely before Olivia hushed her out the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Olivia smiled before hurrying after Simon and Bella, they still had so much to do.

* * *

Later that afternoon Olivia, Simon and Bella called by the precinct. Simon watched Bella while Olivia and Elliot went upstairs to talk.

"Hey." He smiled wrapping his arms around her as soon as they entered the crib.

She reached up and kissed him, drinking in his scent.

"Wow someone missed me." Elliot teased as soon as she stopped and dropped onto the nearest cot.

"Uh yeah of course, I just got to talk to you about something." Olivia said.

"Ok go ahead." Elliot replied.

"I bought a house." Olivia said and Elliot's head snapped towards her. "In Queens, four bed, two baths over in Bayside." Olivia explained without looking at Elliot she didn't see his reaction.

"I thought we'd by our house together?" Elliot asked with a hint of disappointment.

"We did discus it but I had to find somewhere fast El, they want to take Bella and put her through a closed adoption so I can never find her." Olivia said her voice cracking.

"I want to be there for you." Elliot said.

"You are here for me El." Olivia replied rubbing his knee softly.

"No I mean really be there Olivia, I want to live with you, Nathan and Bella, I want to make this whole relationship more permanent." Elliot explained desperately.

"El…"

"We discussed it Liv, this is where the relationship was going, it's just happened sooner than planned, then you also won't be a single parent, it will increase your chances of getting Bella." Elliot explained as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You really want to do this?" Olivia asked looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Yes." Elliot replied. "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded and Elliot pulled her into his arms before anymore could be said.

"We'll figure it out Liv, but when you go into the court room to fight for Bella you're not going to be doing it alone, you're going to have me there right by your side."


	7. Chapter 7

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

**Chapter Six**

Trevor Langan stood in the bare living room of Olivia's new home with Olivia and Elliot. They'd taken Bella and Nathan to school and asked for a personal day from Don who understanding that Olivia had a lot on her plate had been happy enough to grant it to them.

"So you think this place would be considered a good home environment?" Olivia asked as Trevor looked around.

"Well the only thing I suspect they needed was enough bedrooms, you've done that, this is a four bedroom house the fact it's in a good and safe neighbourhood is just an added bonus, you'll need to actually move in before we go to court though." Trevor replied.

"Well we're going to start decorating this afternoon and we hope to be moved in by the weekend." Elliot explained his arm slipping around Olivia's waist.

"Wait did you just say we?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, we, I'm moving in here with Olivia actually she's allowed me to pay for half the place and put my name on the lease." Elliot smiled and Olivia beamed, this was like all her dreams slowly coming true.

"That's really good, are you together?" Trevor asked unsure if they were moving in together just to help Olivia get the kid or if there was actually something going on with them.

"Yes Trevor we're together." Olivia smiled.

"How long have you been together?" Trevor asked scribbling into his notebook.

"Nearly two years now." Elliot smiled happily. "Thinks slowed down a lot when Nathan was adopted but with everything with Bella we can't exactly hide it anymore."

"Are you petitioning with Olivia for adoption?" Trevor asked.

"No." Elliot replied, it was something he and Olivia had discussed.

"So that would mean you would have no financial ties to the kid…"

"Not by law I wouldn't but Olivia and I have already decided who'll be paying what and as she's got the kids in privet school I am going to be paying that because I won't be able to put them on my health insurance." Elliot explained as best he could, the discussion between himself and Olivia had been long and hard for both of them resulting in multiple arguments and he was worried about setting them off again.

"That's good, the judge will ask why you aren't petitioning for a joint adoption so why is it you're not?"

"Because I already have four kids of my own and Olivia isn't adopting them, if we get married they'd be my step children in the way my kids would be hers." Elliot explained and Trevor continued to scribble it all down so he could make the petition easier.

"Well you've definitely increased your chances of winning Olivia, I can tell you that much alone but of course there is no guarantee." Trevor continued. "However should you lose and not get the adoption I do want to know if you're going to fight their route of closed adoption."

"Of course, she's biologically my niece Trevor, I didn't know about her or my brother before, he's dead now but she's not I should have a right to see her and be a part of her life." Olivia explained with a passion in her voice that both Trevor and Olivia had heard every time she fought for a victim.

"Ok that's good, now I'll contact CPS and sort out a court date which will probably be a couple of weeks from now, will you be all moved in by then?" Trevor asked.

"Of course but what about temporary custody? They're trying to take that away from me…"

"I'll try and get in front of a judge today or tomorrow then, expect my call." He said before biding them goodbye.

* * *

Olivia heard from Trevor and realised that she had to be in court with Bella that afternoon at four pm. Elliot, Nathan, Olivia and Bella walked into the courtroom with so much hope. Olivia had to explain to Bella what was happening and why they were going to court and Bella was scared that she wouldn't be allowed to remain with Olivia, little did Bella know that Olivia was scared to.

Olivia and Bella slipped into the chairs beside Trevor, Bella instantly climbing onto Olivia's lap while Elliot and Nathan sat nervously behind. Nathan wasn't showing it but he wouldn't mind either way what happened, he missed having Olivia to himself but he had grown to love Bella too.

When the judge sat in his seat the lawyers presented their cases. Apparently Olivia's work and home wasn't suitable for even temporary custody at this point.

The judge wanted to talk to Olivia so she stood up nervously with Bella refusing to let go of her she held the child on her hip.

"Detective Benson, what have you done to accommodate having Isabella with you on a temporary basis?" The judge asked.

"I have taken some personal time from work, I've put Bella into a good privet school out in Queens near to the house I've bought, I have made up my bedroom for her until we move." Olivia replied.

"Do you think you can continue to accommodate Isabella until the adoption hearing?" The judge asked.

"Of course your Honour, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could." Olivia replied honestly.

The next to talk was the CPS worker that was dealing with Isabella's case. She argued that Olivia may have been able to sleep on her couch for a couple of days until they found a place for Isabella but they couldn't expect her to do it for another two weeks, they also thought that having Isabella in a group home with other children would allow her some time away to think about whether or not she really wanted to live with Olivia and Nathan, when she could be adopted by a family more suited to look after her with less work hours and more money.

Olivia was nervous when the judge called a recess and Trevor apologised in advance, he had a suspicion that things were not going to go their way but losing temporary custody of Bella did not mean she wouldn't win the adoption case.

When the judge returned he sat down and looked gravely from one table to the other.

"While we must consider what is best for Isabella we must also consider what is best for the parties involved. At the moment I don't feel that Detective Olivia Benson is best suited to take care of a young child with her home situation and work situation and until provisions have been taken to ensure a better living environment for both the child and detective I grant custody of the minor to the state."

"No." Olivia gasped hugging Bella tight to her as tears filled her eyes.

"Your Honour we request that the minor cannot be put up for adoption until the adoption hearing for Detective Benson has taken place!" Trevor called.

"Granted." The judge replied.

"The State request that a temporary restraining order be put in place to stop the Detective from having any contact with the minor until the adoption hearing…"

"Objection Detective Benson has biological ties to the minor and should have access in order to keep building a relationship should an open adoption be put in place where the Detective would still have access to the minor." Trevor replied.

"Detective Benson could persuade the minor to reject prospective parents and upset her by visiting especially should the adoption fall through."

"RO granted." The judge replied and Olivia felt her heart break even more as she held Bella close knowing she was about to lose her.

"We request that the minor continue to study at Kew-Forest school in Queens due to the financial responsibility that Detective Benson has put in place to ensure the minor has the best education that money can buy, there is no reason to put the minor in a public school when a place is open for her at a privet school."

"The State will make provisions for the minor to continue to attend Kew Forest." The Judge ordered. "Now is that all?"

"Yes your honour."

"God no." Olivia cried as Bella held onto her tight.

She walked over to where 3 members of CPS were waiting and kissed and hugged Bella tight.

"I promise you Bella that I will fight for you, I will see you soon but until then I want you to be a big girl ok?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to go!" Isabella sobbed just as Simon and Lucy walked into the courtroom realising they were too late for the verdict but they could clearly see what the verdict was.

"Let her go Olivia." Trevor said softly as he held onto her arm.

"You have to go baby but don't forget I love you." Olivia said stroking the sobbing child's hair and kissing her temple.

Olivia passed her over to one of the members of CPS and collapsed sobbing into Trevor who naturally put his arm around her to comfort her as Elliot was holding Nathan back as he looked like he wanted to strangle someone and Simon and Lucy looked on in shock as Bella was dragged against her will.

"God they're going to hurt her!" Olivia cried but just then Bella broke free and ran straight back to Olivia and into her arms.

They were all unaware that the judge was looking on at the scene.

"Mommy I don't want to go! Don't make me go!" Bella cried.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm going to get you back baby girl I promise!" Olivia replied as one of the CPS workers picked her up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bella screamed as she kicked and fought against the woman carrying her. "Mommy!"

"Oh my God." Olivia fell forward onto her knees and Simon, Nathan and Elliot rushed over to her.

"Mom it's ok." Nathan said wrapping his arms tight around her. "We'll get her back Mom."

"Oh my God." Olivia cried holding on tight to Nathan. "I didn't … oh my God."

"Olivia I'm going to try and get the TRO lifted." Trevor said. "The kid calls her Mommy, that's going to count for something." He said before hurrying off leaving the family.

Elliot helped Olivia to her feet and held her close to his chest. She gripped his shirt tight as she sobbed knowing not only did she lose temporary custody but she also wasn't allowed within fifty feet of the little girl and that killed her, if she could visit it would be less painful than having to say goodbye for at least two weeks.

Simon rubbed his sisters back as he tried to console her. He could only imagine what she was going through and it killed him to see her so upset.

"We'll get her back Olivia." Elliot said gently. "Ok?"

"She was screaming for me." Olivia hiccupped. "And there was nothing I could do… she was screaming."


	8. Chapter 8

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

The next day Olivia was just going through the motions. Nathan was walking on eggshells scared of hurting her feelings or making her cry because little did she know that he'd over heard her sobbing her heart out with Elliot.

Don had told her to take the next couple of days off but moping around where some of Bella's things made her more upset so by mid-morning she was sat at her desk doing paperwork.

"Everything ok Liv?" Elliot asked after going to get coffee for them.

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly, it was obvious she was really trying to block out the pain. "Have you found Bella's Mom's killer yet?" She asked knowing they weren't supposed to give her any information on the case.

"We've got a couple of leads Liv but you know that's all I can tell you." Elliot replied and she nodded weakly.

She turned back to her paper work and tried to focus but it just wasn't possible. The picture of Bella and Nathan on her desk was a distraction from the paperwork but not a distraction from the fear of losing Bella and the fear that she wouldn't ever see the little girl again.

When Don rushed out of his office he had a grave look on his face and he spoke to everyone but look directly at Olivia.

"Isabella…" He started making Olivia jump to her feet her heart hammering hard inside her chest. "Is at Mercy General, Munch, Fin go and take a statement Olivia…"

"What happened?" She asked her voice shivering.

"Come through to the office, Elliot call Langan and tell him what's happened and get the TRO lifted." Don said and Olivia hurried through to the office, she needed to know what was wrong with her little girl.

"Don what happened?" She asked her voice nearly failing.

"Sit down Olivia." Don said gently his hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm fine just tell me." Olivia replied trying to appear calm but her voice and face betrayed her.

"Isabella was put in a group home when she left court yesterday." He started and Olivia's legs trembled and as she wouldn't sit down Don held her biceps to keep her steady. "She's been beaten and …"

"Was she raped?" Olivia asked her voice only a whisper.

"No but she was sexually assaulted, the social worker is bringing the kid in and I want you to get your act together and until the TRO is lifted and you can see Isabella I want you to question the kid." Don said.

"Isn't it a conflict of interest?" Olivia asked not wanting to jeopardise her chances of getting custody of Bella.

"Technically yes but at the same time no, I think the kid might open up to you if you can keep calm and treat the perp like a victim." Don replied.

"Cap…" Olivia began her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if I can…" She said honestly.

"Well you need to Liv, I think this little boy will only be able to open up to you." Don replied.

"What about Bella?" She asked. "That's my niece Cap, biologically but mentally that little girl is calling me Momma in her head I'm her second Mom… I can't…" Her voice cracked. "I need to see her."

"I know." Don replied rubbing her bicep softly. "I understand Olivia if that was you lying there and someone told me I couldn't see you I'd put a gun to their head but our hands are tied, leave it to Trevor…"

A knock on the door took both of their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, the perp is here?" Elliot said it as a question confusing the hell out of Olivia.

"What?" She asked knowing that Elliot was keeping something back from her.

He took her to the blinds and pointed out the perp.

"His name is Alec Rolland and he's eight years old." Elliot told her.

Olivia let out a forced breath. How was she supposed to question this eight year old boy about what he did to Bella?

"You ready Olivia?" Don asked gently.

"Do I get a choice here?" Olivia asked. "I shouldn't…"

"You're the only one who can you're the one who looks less intimidating." Elliot told her.

"We'll be right outside looking in Olivia if you can't continue at any point just pull yourself out ok?" Don told her and she nodded.

"Ok El put him in the interview room, let's not traumatise the kid any further." She said distancing herself from Bella.

Elliot nodded and left Olivia and Cragen alone again.

"You can do this Liv, I have absolute faith in you…"

"Please don't say that." Olivia replied. "Really."

"Why not?" Don asked.

"Because I'm scared I'm going to screw this up." Olivia explained shivering.

"I don't think you're going to screw this up, I think your fear is what will stop you from screwing this up." Don smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." Olivia laughed. "When did you become a shrink?" She asked as he went to open the blinds for the interview room.

"I didn't, I just know you." He shrugged. "Grab a can of soda from the fridge and give it to the kid, help him relax."

"Why because he's going to juvie? Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Olivia…"

"I'm fine." She replied grabbing a can of soda before watching Alex Rolland be seated with his social worker in the interview room through the window in the office.

* * *

Trevor Langan stood in Judge's chambers with the CPS Lawyer trying to argue for Olivia.

"The little girl was sexually assaulted, she's not safe! Olivia Benson is the best carer for this child, she's in the process of moving home which believe me she would be doing much faster if she had her niece. The TRO stops her from being able to visit a little girl who I have personally visited in the hospital and the whole time she was there she cried asking for Detective Benson, actually she was calling Momma which means Detective Benson. She's five, she's scared, she's gone through a very traumatic experience which Detective Benson has experience with." Langan explained.

"Detective Benson works ridiculous hours, the only support system she has is her brother and his wife and children…"

"Actually she has the support of her surrogate family, her co-workers and their families who have all been helping her slowly move house and have been her support system since Isabella came into her care. This little girl will want for nothing with Olivia Benson and her adopted son." Langan argued.

The judge took a deep breath and looked from one lawyer to the other knowing that there were good reasons on both side.

"I'm lifting the TRO and I'm giving temporary custody back to Detective Benson. She does have experience with victims of sexual assault however I am requesting a full psychiatric evaluation of both Detective Benson and the child and until trial for adoption both Detective Benson and the child will attend regular therapy sessions, once a week together and once a week apart…"

"Your Honour that means Detective Benson will have three therapy sessions a week, she's already seeing someone with her adopted son…"

"Those are my conditions Mr Langan." The judge interrupted.

"I'm sure Detective Benson will keep to them." Trevor replied.

"Your honour…"

"That is my Decision Mrs Turner, you can argue against Detective Benson in court when she fights to adopt the child." The judge said.

"Now the TRO is lifted so Detective Benson can pick up Isabella from the hospital and keep custody until trial, we will meet after the psychiatric evaluations to discuss trial date, Mr Langan you will use a court appointed shrink for these evaluations and make sure that Detective Benson is fully informed about how the information shared will be used in court. You may go."

* * *

"Well he confessed." Olivia shrugged as she wiped away her tears in the comfort of Don Cragen's office.

"I'm sorry I made you sit through that Olivia." Don whispered.

"He would have shut down if it had been any other Detective you know that." Olivia said as she sniffed.

"I have some news for you …" He said and Olivia looked up at him.

"Is it Bella? Is she ok? Please say nothing has happened…"

"Olivia!" He yelled his hand up to stop her but her eyes scanned him looking for something to give her an answer. "Langan will meet you at the hospital."

"The TRO?"

"Lifted." Don replied and Olivia was out the door before he could say anything more.


	9. Chapter 9

**A mother for Bella**

**Sequel to A home for Nathan**

**2 of 4 in series **

Olivia rushed from the precinct to the hospital. Her foot on the gas the whole way not caring about the road violations she built up and the laws she broke, she even put on the lights and sirens on when she realised cars would actually move out of her way if she did that.

As soon as she flew through the ER doors after parking her car illegally she ran to the front desk.

"Isabella McKellar please, I'm her mother." Olivia said hurriedly in a visible panic.

"Ok one moment…" The nurse said as she typed into the computer. "Paediatrics Room 209…"

Olivia was gone before the nurse could finish, she knew Mercy General like the back of her own hand so she didn't need directions. She skipped the elevator in favour of the stairs and ran up them two at a time.

When she arrived the peads ward she was about to press the button to ask to be allowed in when Trevor Langan stepped out of the room.

"Detective." He smiled.

"I need to see Bella." She said grabbing the door.

"I know, but I need to talk to you for a minute." Trevor said.

"Ok make it quick." Olivia asked desperately.

"Sure." He smiled and nodded softly. "Olivia, your chances of getting custody of Bella has dramatically increased, get her into therapy, get yourself into therapy, do what the judge has ordered, you're jumping through hoops here but it will all help ok?"

"I know. Thanks Trevor." She smiled and he nodded and pulled the door open wide for the detective to walk through.

As soon as she was inside the locked peads ward she ran to the room where social workers and Elliot, Munch and Fin were hanging around outside.

"Olivia." Elliot called and she rushed over. "She's asking for you." He told her and he pushed the door open for her to slip inside.

Bella had a visible black eye and her arms were covered in black bruises. At her wrists the clear marks of restraint marred her and Olivia managed to hold in the gasp and sob that threatened to engulf her.

"Momma!" Bella yelled and Olivia ran to the bedside.

Bella reached out her arms desperate to be held and Olivia quickly scooped the little girl into her arms before lowering herself into the chair beside the bed. Isabella began to sob hysterically and Olivia's tears could no longer be stopped and freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Shh you're ok now Bella, you're ok." Olivia whispered as she gently rubbed the five year olds back.

"The boy hurted me." Bella hiccupped.

"I know Bella, but he's going to prison ok? He's never going to hurt you again." Olivia told her as she tried to sound normal but her voice cracking with every word.

"I don't wanna go back Momma." Bella sobbed.

"You're not Bell' you're coming home with me. You and me and Nathan are going to be a family again." Olivia told her.

"Nathan wont hurted me?" Bella asked.

"Never baby. Nathan loves you so much just like me." Olivia told her. "Nathan misses you so much too baby."

"Can we go now?" Bella asked her big brown eyes blinking up at Olivia just as the door opened.

"Liv, her discharge papers." Elliot said coming into the room which made Isabella cower into Olivia.

"Bella, that's Elliot, he won't hurt you baby." Olivia said stroking Bella's matted hair.

"Promise?" Bella asked looking from Elliot to Olivia.

"Promise." Both Olivia and Elliot replied at once.

"Ok." Bella nodded. "Hi Elliot."

"Hi Bella." Elliot replied as he placed the papers on the bed and dug into his pocket.

He pulled out a small pink bear that he'd bought in the gift shop, he wasn't one for getting close to victims, that was always Olivia's job but this time, this child, was already close, this was his girlfriend's niece biologically, and mentally… Elliot knew mentally both Olivia and Isabella had a mother daughter relationship.

"I got you this." He said slowly passing it over so that he wouldn't scare her.

"What's his name?" Bella asked and Elliot thought for a moment.

"Uh I think he said his name was Growly." He said.

"Hi Growly." Bella smiled her tiny hand reaching out for the bear.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled once the bear was firmly in Bella's grip she was able to slip her own hand into Elliot's.

"No problem." Elliot replied.

"El?" Olivia began and the blue eyed Detective looked at her and was able to tell she was having some form of internal argument.

"What is it Liv?" He asked his thumb swiping over the back of her hand, relaxing her some.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked and he smiled and nodded. "I just… Bella's going to be up most of the night and I don't think I can do this on my own."

"Olivia, we're moving into the house together, I'm not planning on spending another night away from you." He told her and she smiled.

"I just can't believe this happened." Olivia whispered her voice thick with un-cried sobs.

"I know." Elliot said sympathetically. "But we can make sure there's not a chance it will happen again."

"Thank you." Olivia replied. "Bell you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled happily knowing that home meant the apartment with Olivia and Nathan.

"Ok then let's go." Olivia smiled.

* * *

Back at the apartment Bella went straight to bed and fell straight asleep. Olivia knew the child had been through something severely traumatic and knew the nightmares could come.

"So Trevor explained you'd have to jump through a lot of hoops." Elliot said when he and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Therapy on my own, Bella needs therapy and then couples therapy Bella and me, it's ok, I did it with Nathan and I can do it again with Bella it's just … I'm scared I'll still lose El."

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I can say I'm going to be the whole time to have your back, I'm not going to let you push me away like you did when you had Nathan." Elliot told her softly.

"Ok." She nodded.

The buzzer ringing brought both of them out of their conversation, Olivia went to the intercom and just buzzed whoever it was in, only two people had said they'd be stopping by, Simon and Don and she knew it would be one of them.

Elliot switched the kettle on to make fresh coffees while Olivia went to find out who it was. She opened the main door to find Don and Simon there together and she couldn't help but smile.

"Come in." She said opening the door wider to let the two men inside.

They all went through to the living room while Olivia made her way to check on Bella, it was early so Nathan wasn't home from school yet but she knew she was going to have to sit him down and explain what had happened to Bella and why she would be weary of the boy who would be her big brother.

"How is she?" Don asked while Elliot handed coffees around.

"Sleeping now, I don't know if I'm honest I'm just taking each minute as it comes." Olivia replied and it was obvious to the three men around her she was mentally exhausted.

"Langan was saying you have to have a psych eval, he's set it up for tomorrow morning." Don said handing a business card over.

"Court appointed shrink?" Olivia asked and he just nodded in reply, it would mean that they could dig up anything and everything they wanted about her before they even met her. "Great." She replied sarcastically.

"Just behave while you're there Olivia, your appointment is at nine thirty." He told her and she nodded softly. "Bella's seeing the child psychiatrist then at two, you should be done by then…"

"Oh God it's going to go on forever." Olivia groaned.

"Just…"

"I know, behave." She said with a small laugh.

"Exactly." Don smiled.


End file.
